


Darkbucks

by Hana (SecretSmile101)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, captainswan - Freeform, funny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSmile101/pseuds/Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day for The Dark Ones. Definitely time for some coffee. Mini silly fluff fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkbucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a picture prompt for a friend who loves Captain Swan. Inspired by how incredibly sad and tired JMo looks in the bts photo below!

 

 

Dark Hook sat down next to Dark Emma in Granny’s and handed her some coffee. His body ached and his head hurt from holding evil at bay all day. He caught a glipse of the darkness masquerading as The Crocodile again and grimaced.

“He’s right behind me, isn’t he?” Emma asked sadly. She looked as tired as he felt. Hook nodded, too fed up to reply out loud.

Emma took a sip and coughed. “You made this Irish?!” she said.

“I thought we could drink all reptilian life forms into oblivion.” He nudged Emma’s cup with his own. “So cheers love.”

Emma sighed and put down her cup. “We can’t do this. This is ridiculous. We’ve got to keep trying to find a way get the darkness out of us.”

“Well we wouldn’t be in this situa-”

“Hook not again.” she interupted, puting her head in her hands. “I’ve already told you I’m sorry.”

He took a swig in desperation. “If we don’t sort this out soon our sex life is ruined.” he mumbled. “We can’t do anything with him watching.”

Emma sighed, picked up her cup again and downed its contents in one.


End file.
